A Spirit's Love
by BlackHeart-FallenAngel
Summary: LoLu :) A heartbroken Lucy is comforted by her strongest spirit. When will she learn that he loves her truly? *No, I do not own FT. Hiro Mashima does.*
1. Stay

I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

This is a LoLu story (go figure) Lucy is hurting and Loke is there to help her out... Basic plot...

* * *

The guild doors opened revealing a very enthusiastic pink-haired dragon slayer holding hands with a blushing short white-haired takeover mage.

"Hey guys! Lisanna and I are dating now!" he announced with a goofy smile.

"Natsu!" the youngest Strauss playfully swatted his arm while putting to shame tomatoes with the blush she was sporting on her face.

"Yeah!"

"Congratulations, Natsu, Lisanna-chan"

"Dating is manly!"

"Didn't think you had it in you, flame brain"

"Finally got the courage, huh pinky?"

"I offer you my sincerest congratulations, Lisanna"

The Fairy Tail crowd grew rowdy while congratulating the new couple. Guys gave the dragon slayer a pat on the back, while the ladies gushed over the details of the confession the takeover mage was relaying.

Everyone was happy for the couple, save for one beautiful blonde. Don't get her wrong, she's happy for both of her nakama, really. She just wished she was the one holding his hand.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sighed and put on the happiest smile she could muster and made her way through the crowd, "Natsu! Lisanna! Congratulations to the both of you"

"Thanks, Luce!" he grinned, her heart broke.

"Thank you, Lucy." she hugged her, she wanted to cry.

"Alright, let us celebrate this happy occasion with a Fairy Tail style party," Master Makarov announced as Mirajane started serving free flowing booze. Cana, as always, was the first to grab her self a barrel; followed by Macao, Wakaba, and the rest of the guys.

The party went on all night long and around midnight, Lucy felt herself seriously drained from partying and putting on a fake smile. She excused herself from the bar and bid Mira, Erza, Levy, and the rest of the ladies good night. Seeing her best friend and his girlfriend happily leaning on each other while recounting their childhood together, Lucy quietly slipped out of the guild doors and started walking home.

* * *

Lucy usually called her spirit Nikola, also called Plue, to accompany her home but tonight she wanted to be alone. She didn't even want Loke to suddenly come out as he usually did. Somehow, her spirits felt her emotions strongly and respected her decision to be alone. This was particularly hard for Leo, Virgo, and Canis Minor as they were the closest to their master. But they know that their master will call on them when she felt the need to talk, thus they remained in the spirit realm.

"Tadaima," she announced to no one in particular. She half-expected Natsu and Happy to greet her 'okaerinasai' but she knew better. Natsu and Happy are enjoying their little family with Lisanna. 'At least they'll be bothering Lisanna now, instead of me' she laughed humorlessly.

She drew herself a hot bath and let herself relax for the night.

* * *

Lucy tossed and turned that night. She fluffed her pillows at least 8x in the past hour, changed her orientation in the bed, turned the light on and off, and when she finally couldn't take it, she brewed herself some Lavender and Chamomile tea.

While waiting for the water to boil, Lucy decided to start writing another chapter of her novel. She grabbed her pen and some papers and sat down on her desk. Now, Lucy can usually write 3-5 chapters on a good day, 2-3 on an average day and managed to finish a single chapter on a bad day... but for the life of her, she could not even write a single paragraph tonight. She reread her last chapter but was still stumped after.

Frustrated, Lucy got up and decided to do some stretching and sip some of her tea. After which, she decided to do some light reading instead. Unfortunately, her mind did not seem to be functioning even at the basic level of comprehension. She kept rereading the first sentence but could not get herself to understand the protagonist's meaning.

At this point, Lucy screamed out in frustration and banged her head on her desk. This alarmed her spirits and caused Virgo and Nikola, carried by Leo, to appear in a flash of light.

"Puuuun?" a trembling paw was placed on her shoulder.

"Hime, why are you punishing yourself?" a soft voice asked.

"Princess, please, you have us worried..." a strong hand softly caressed her hair.

"Oh, guys, I'm sorry... I'm just so frustrated that I can't sleep!" Lucy smiled sheepishly at the three spirits as she hugged Nikola, "Oh, Plue, I'm sorry, I don't really know what I can do to get myself to sleep."

"Maybe, Hime, would like to punish me instead of punishing herself?"

"Don't be silly Virgo, I won't punish you. I'm not even punishing myself"

"Well then, my dear Lucy, maybe you would like me to tire you out in bed?" Loke started massaging her back sensually while purring into her ear.

"Loke, you pervert!" Lucy punched him straight on his face and he doubled over, "Ouch, Lucy! I was just kidding, you know?"

"Leo-niisama was punished by Hime, is it time for my punishment now Hime?"

"No, Virgo, Loke was being a pervert and I just defended myself. Anyway, you guys didn't have to come, thank you for your concern," she smiled sweetly at her three spirits.

"Virgo, why don't you take Nikola back? I will stay with Lucy for a while, go ahead and reassure the others that our master will be fine," Loke instructed the virgin spirit.

"Yes, Leo-niisama," Virgo took Plue and departed, Leo was, after all, the leader of the Zodiacs, "good bye, Hime" "Puupuuun"

* * *

"Lucy," Loke began but was interrupted, "Save it, Loke. I know what you're going to say..."

"And what might that be?" he asked as he led her to the couch.

"That it was my fault, I lost Natsu. That I should've told him I liked him. That I should just be happy for him and wish him and Lisanna the happiness they deserve," she said it quickly, as tears started to cascade down her cheeks, she buried her head in her hand.

Loke drew her to him and held her as she cried, caressing her back and hair, he sighed. He let her cry, and when she was done, he wiped away her remaining tears.

"I never would've said that, Princess. Yes, I knew you loved him but you also knew that even if you told him that, he wouldn't be able to reciprocate your feelings. You are his best friend, but it ends there. You knew it all along, he loved Lisanna. Even when all of us thought that she was gone, he was still in love with her. Princess, you know that, you've been writing it in your stories and in your letters to your mom. You didn't tell him that you loved him because you know, you just know… that your precious friendship with him might get destroyed in the process."

"You're mean, Loke, but you're right..." she sighed.

"I always am, Princess, especially when it concerns you," he smiled at her

"Well, I guess I have to talk to Lisanna now, huh? Just to warn her and all that jazz," she smiled up at him and he frowned, "At this hour?" he asked incredulously.

"Silly lion," she swatted his arm and pouted, "I meant I would talk to her in the morning!"

Loke laughed and hugged her, "Alright, Lucy, I know... Now, why don't you go to bed?" he carried her towards her bedroom and tucked her in. As he was preparing to take his leave, Lucy grabbed his sleeve, "Loke, stay awhile, just until I go to sleep?" looked up at him and he smiled, "Kay, Princess"

Loke slipped in under the covers and held Lucy close to him. When he was sure that she was asleep, he kissed her forehead and quietly slipped away. "Good night, Princess. I love you," he left the apartment and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Okay, first chapter up. Please read and review. Thank you!


	2. Anything for you

thank you to DBSKPirateKing, scythe's serenade, ShiNo Herupa, digilonewolfluver417, railiie, and imedoughnut :)

No, I do not own Fairy Tail or any references I used here. :(

* * *

A few days later, Lucy came into the guild smiling brightly. She spotted her blunette best friend and co-bookworm in a corner table and made her way over. "Levy-chan," she greeted as she approached the table the blunette was occupying with the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Hello, Gajeel," Lucy smiled at him as he nodded his acknowledgment.

"Ne, Lu-chan, what are you so happy about?" Levy asked her best friend as she patted the empty bench beside her.

"Did you finally get laid, bunny girl?" Gajeel teased the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Gajeel-kun!" Levy squeaked at her boyfriend and swatted his arm.

"Ne, Gajeel, why do you always ask that whenever someone's happy?" she inquired, "Can it be that you're the one wanting to get laid?" he just huffed at her and left the table murmuring about 'crazy bitches and prude girlfriends'

After he left Lucy whispered to Levy, "Levy-chan, when are you going to bed with him? You've been together for almost a year now and he looks like he really needs a good night."

"Lu-chan!" Levy squeaked before turning a bright red and suddenly taking an interest in her hands on her lap.

"Oh, I get it," Lucy smiled at her best friend knowingly, "on your first year anniversary, right?"

At this, Levy even turned a brighter shade of red, "I knew it!" Lucy smiled triumphantly as she patted her best friend on the back.

Levy sighed and smiled at her best friend, "Anyway, Lu-chan, what's up? Are you over him already?"

Lucy called Mira over and ordered a vanilla shake and cinnamon bun, as she left, Lucy sighed and faced her best friend, "Not yet, Levy-chan, I'm still in the process of moving on. But I know it'll get better... no other place to go than , right?" she smiled weakly and Levy held both her hands. "That's the spirit, Lu-chan, we can only be better when we've fknally accepted the things happening around us"

"I know, Levy, I know... I'll feel better soon enough," she smiled and they continued talking about the latest developments in her novel. It always helped her in her writer's block whenever she talked to her best friend. They developed new ideas and plots together and Lucy was the one to weave them together. This is one of the reasons why she adored the bookworm so much.

* * *

'Ahh today was tiring even though I didn't do a mission. Running plots and crosschecking references with Levy-chan is fun but sure is exhausting! She'd make a geat editor and co-writer,' Lucy thought to herslef as she happily prepared her dinner. "I guess I'll have pan-seared salmon for tonight with a side of corn and carrots," she said to her empty apartment and started preparing her self dinner.

'Hmm, it's kinda lonely without Natsu and Happy here. Even Erza and Gray doesn't seem to hang around much anymore... well, that's to be expected, Gray is with Juvia now while Erza has occasional dates with Jella. Hmm, maybe I'll invite Levy over tomorrow for a sleepover?' she smiled to herself and decide, "Yep, I'll definitely invite Levy tomorrow! Maybe even Cana and Wendy-chan too!"

Lucy continued preparing dinner while she turned on the radio and danced to the tunes being played. Soon enough, she was singing along while cooking.

"That is a wonderful song, Princess," Lucy jumped away from the pan of corn and carrots she was sauteeing, "Loke! You scared me. And what are you doing here? I didn't call you out." she huffed at the celestial spirit.

"Well," Loke sat himself by the breakfast counter "I actually wanted to come earlier, I thought you might be lonely. Natsu and Happy usually crashed at your place and since he got together with Lisanna, I figured he wouldn't be leaving her side anytime soon."

"That's so sweet of you Loke, but really, I'm fine. I don't mind being alone at times," Lucy continued cooking her dinner, "But... since you're already here, why don't you join me for dinner? I'm making your favorite." she smiled at him (A/N: No, I don't know what Loke's favorite is but I love salmon ^^.)

"I would be delighted to join you for dinner, my Princess," he smiled gallantly at his master, "May I help prepare dinner?" he asked her.

"No need, Loke, you're my guest tonight, you just sit tight and relax," she flipped the rosemary and thyme coated salmon on the pan. "Princess, I insist, it would be rude to let my master do all the work" Loke crept closer to her and tried to take the skillet and tongs from her.

"Don't be silly, Loke, I can do this by myself. But if you want, you can set the table and chill some wine," she swatted his hands away and ushered him towards the chinaware cabinet. "As you wish," he conceded and started setting the table. As they continued to work, Loke affectionately joked that they were like a 'married couple' preparing an anniversary dinner or stay at home dinner date. At this, Lucy blushed and accidentally dropped the tongs she was holding.

"Lucy?"

"I'm fine, Loke," she giggled "it just slipped from my hand. Hey, I'm almost done cooking, is the table set?" she asked her Lion spirit.

"Of course, Princess," he smiled as he handed her a rectangular serving plate, "Would you like me to finish the preparations so you may freshen up?"

"Why, thank you, Loke," Lucy smiled as she handed the tongs to him, "you are such a gentleman when you're not perverted" she laughed merrily as she left the kitchen.

'Princess, for you, I'll be anything,' he thought as he placed finishing touches on their dinner.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lucy made her way into the dining room. She can hear a soft jazz music playing, she can also smell ylang-ylang and a hint of cinnamon. She entered the dining room and was surprised to see it empty, "Loke?" she called out. 'Did he leave already?' Lucy asked herself and then, someone cleared his throat.

Lucy turned around and found her lion in his suit, holding a bouquet of white camellia flowers. "These flowers are not as beautiful as you but they are testimonies to your beauty, my Princess," he smiled as she took them in her arms and thanked him. "They really are beautiful, Loke, where'd you get them?" she asked as she wnet into the kitchen and arranged the flowers on a vase. "That is a secret, Princess, a man must not let his love know where he gets his gifts until they are married," he smiled at her as he took the vase from her arms and placed it on the breakfast counter. "I would love to make this as the centerpiece of our dinner table but it will only hinder my view of my beautiful Princess," he informed her as he took her hand and assisted her to take her seat. "Now, my dear Lucy, let us enjoy our dinner," he smiled as he uncovered their meal.

* * *

After a few hours, Lucy and Loke have finished their dinner and are now sipping wine while lounged at her couch.

"Ne, Loke, arigatou..."

"Whatever for, Princess?"

"For tonight... I would've been fine on my own, but I'm better now that you spent time with me. So, thank you..." she smiled up at him.

"You're welcome, Princess, anytime." he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Loke!" Lucy blushed and looked at her lap. A few ments laters Lucy stifled a yawn.

"Princess, it's late..." he took her wine glass off her hands, "you should get to bed. I'll clean up."

"I can't ask you to do that, Loke, I can do the dishes by myself." she stood up and started to walk towards her kitchen when Loke grabbed her hand. "It's fine, Princess, you get to bed. I know you and Levy plan to go out tomorrow, so you should rest," he ushered her towards her bedroom instead.

"Thank you, Loke," she kissed his cheek and prepared herself for bed.

"Anything for you, Princess."

* * *

What did you think? I'm sorry it took so long. I just couldn't find the right blend. And then I had to clear somethings up for the flowers and scents. .

* Cinnamon scent is an aphrodisiac, but more importantly it increases the appetite.

* Ylang-ylang is a mild-scented flower that also increases the appetite.

* Camellia (white), in the victorian language of flowers, means adoration, perfection, loveliness. I think that's how Loke feels for Lucy. He adores her. To him, she is perfect. And she is lovely, but the flowers are only testimonials to her beauty. ^^

Sources:

- for the scents, obviously

- for the meaning of flowers

Anyway, I hope you like it... Are they too OOC? I think they are... :( But please, read and review. :)


	3. Protect

A/N: Hello, everyone! I apologize for the late update. Actually, I've finished this chapter about a month ago but because of all the problems at work, I was not able to upload it. If I wasn't working, I was out playing football or eating or sleeping.

Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed A Spirit's Love. I love you all!

* * *

It was a difficult mission, Lucy knew that when she took the flier from the board. Mira had looked at her with sisterly concern and she reassured her that her spirits will be strong enough that there is no need for companions. She left out the fact that she did not want Erza and Gray's looks of pity upon her; nor did she want to be around Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy's content little family. She also did not want to look after a young Sky Dragon slayer who was probably a whole lot more stronger than she is. All she said to the kind barmaid was that she wanted to pay this month's rent without delay.

Of course, the eldest of the Strauss sibling did not point out that she, Lucy, has already paid this month's and next month's rent when she had taken last week's journey to a freezing mountain top to defeat a rampant snow mage who kept creating blizzards that troubled the townsfolk. Mira knew that Lucy craved for independence from Team Natsu, and she also knew that a certain Lion spirit will, no doubt, keep her safe and relatively unharmed. With this knowledge, she begrudgingly gave clearance to the Celestial Spirit mage to pursue this particular mission.

"Why must he be on top of the mountain?' she says" Horologium echoed his master's complain as he trudged up the path behind the leader of the Zodiacs.

"If you didn't want to face freezing temperatures, we could've just stayed at home, Princess"

"I need to pay my rent, Loke' she says"

"You could've picked another mission, Princess," Loke let the knowledge that the month's rent had already been paid. He would rather have a grumbling Lucy than a deathly silent one.

"Well, the pay was good, she says" the clock spirit relayed his master's answer.

"Still, we could've picked another mission or two that wouldn't freeze your perfect butt off," he smirked as he continued his climb. He waited a moment, and when he did not receive a reply, he turned back towards his clock companion only to receive a kick from the master herself and find the clock spirit gone.

"Loke, you pervert!" Lucy was bundled up in a fur trimmed jacket and a mini skirt, wearing a blush and a frown on her beautiful face.

"Ouch, that hurt, Lucy. It's your fault for me being perverted. Tempting me with your long legs and short skirt," he approached her with a smirk lining his handsome features. "Anyway, two weeks ago we went on a mission in the midst of a similar storm, and you almost froze to death. Yet, you did not learn your lesson? You're still wearing a mini skirt? If you're trying to seduce me, Princess, you already have. I just hope you won't suffer frost bite or die from this weather. I am not into the necrophilia fetish," he laughed heartily, "but if you want, I can let you in on my fetishes, darkest desires, and secret fantasies," he wiggled his brows at her suggestively and this earned him another kick from his beloved mistress.

"Stop being a pervert, Loke, and you must know that this is how I dress ever since I got loose of the Heartfilia cluthces," she frowned at him and continued her way up the path.

"Of course I know that Princess, and despite my deepest, darkest fantasies of you, I still wish you would've dressed warmly for this mission, especially since we'll be facing a lecherous man who kidnaps young maidens like you and forces them against their will," he said as he draped his coat over her shoulders.

"Exactly why I dressed like this, to attract his attention and capture him quickly"

"I am pretty sure, you caught his attention and those of others," he said with a frown, "Anyway, Princess, we must hurry on to town and seek shelter for the night. I have a feeling that this storm willl turn into a blizzard soon enough."

"Right, right. Who ever heard of a town on top of a snowy mountain? The residents up there must be insane to continue living in that kind of situation."

"Ahh, this feels good," Lucy relaxed in the hot spring as Virgo stood watch to prevent Loke and other prowling perverts from coming into the bath. " Oh, Virgo, this is just so wonderful, the temperature's just right," Lucy hummed contentedly. "I am glad that the bath is to your liking, madamoiselle," a deep sultry voice spoke from the shadows.

"W-who's there?" Lucy quickly grabbed her discarded towel on the side of the spring, Virgo scanned the dark corner as she prepared to attack.

"Hime, I think it's best if you went back to Leo-niisama," Virgo nodded to her master as Lucy wrapped the towel around her and tried to make her way back to her room. (A/N keyword here "tried")

"Oh, dear me, we can't have that now, can we?" a creepy masked man with a curly moustache and a potbelly blocked Lucy's path, "After all, tonight, I will make you my bride," he cackled sinisterly and Virgo took this chance to deliver a sucker punch. The masked man was taken aback but recovered quickly, he furiously turned on the maid spirit and chanted a spell in a different language. Out of the shadows, hell hounds appeared and attacked Virgo.

"Virgo!" Lucy cried out and decided that the better action to take was to call Loke since she was unarmed and clad only in a wet towel, "Loke! Help!" She managed to scream before a musky cloth was brought over her head. Lucy struggled before her hands were tied back and she was hoisted up on someone's shoulder.

"Hime!" she heard Virgo call out to her before she felt a hard object colliding with the back of her head.

"Loke! Help!"

Loke heard Lucy cry out and immediately rushed to the bath area. Upon arrival, he noticed Virgo fighting off two hell hounds and a masked man with a towel-clad female slowly vanishing into a warp circle. "Shit! Lucy!" he ran as fast as he could but he did not catch up with the man.

As soon as the circle vanished, the hounds disappeared as well. He rushed over to Virgo and assessed her injuries. "Gomenasai, Leo-niisama, I was not able to protect Hime"

"It's okay, Virgo, just tell me what happened", the lion spirit asked the maid spirit.

Once Virgo has finished her story, Loke ordered her to go back to the spirit realm to recuperate and assured her that he will find their beloved Princess.

When the maid spirit disintegrated back to the spirit realm, the lion retrieved his mistress' keys and started his search for her.

Loke, like a dragon slayer, had amazing senses. That fact aside, he was especially intune to his mistress' aura and scent. He caught a whiff of her vanilla and strawberry scent and immediately concentrated on that. From the spot she had disappeared from, he could see tendrils of her power and started tracing the string-like aura into the thick forest. Loke quickly picked up his pace once he caught a stronger whiff of her scent and followed the tendrils of Lucy's power to the mountain peak.

As the foliage grew thinner, Lucy's scent and power grew stronger. Slowly, Loke was engulfed in the familiar warmth of Lucy's aura. He came to a stop as he spotted the edge of an encampment in a clearing. The lion was able to pick out two voices over the strong wind.

"You creep! Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Oh shut up, sweetheart, after tonight you'll be the one begging me to keep touching you."

"In your dreams, pervert!"

A resounding slap was heard, followed by a string of curses.

"Ouch! You bitch! You'll pay for that!"

"N-no! Stop! Get off me!"

Loke rushed forward and tackled the man off of Lucy. "Bastard!" he screamed as his fist collided with the man's jaw.

He climbed off the man and scurried towards his tied up mistress.

"Lucy!" he quickly untied the bonds and inspected her. Aside from some scratches, bruises, and a bloodied lip, his Princess was fine. "Damn it, Lucy, you had me worried to death!"

"I'm sorry, Loke," Lucy hugged him and buried her face into his warm chest, "Thank you for saving me"

Loke held her tight and took in her scent, "Always, Princess, I will always save you."

"How sweet, you make me sick!" the masked man said, disgusted. "No one can take away my bride," he said as he started chanting in the language he used earlier.

"Stand back, Princess, I'll handle this cowardly bastard," Loke placed her protectively against her back. "Oh Regulus, lend me your strength. Regulus Impact!"

One blow and their mission was over. The masked man faintedfrom Loke's attack. Lucy gathered up the ropes that were used to bind her and gave it to her lion spirit, Loke tied the man up and stood up.

"Call Aries, Princess," he gave her keys back, "As much as I adore your towel-clad body and hope that that skimpy towel would fall off, I do not wish for you to freeze to death" he smiled charmingly at his mistress.

Lucy blushed and called the shy sheep spirit, "I'm sorry!" Aries immediately apologized.

"You didn't do anything wrong Aries, I just want to ask if you can spare me some clothes?"

"Oh, of course, Lucy-sama" the shy spirit quickly produced a woolen dress.

"By the way, how is Virgo?"

"She is recovering well, Lucy-sama, she wishes you would've called on her instead"

"Virgo needs to rest, Aries, tell her I was the one who asked Lucy to summon you instead" the lion said as he turned away from them while Lucy started getting dressed.

"Thank you, Aries, it's a perfect fit"

"You are most welcome, Lucy-sama, I will go back now and tend to Virgo. Goodbye, Leo, Lucy-sama" Aries vanished with a poof and Lucy was left alone with Loke and the captured masked man.

"Let us head back, then, Princess" Loke looked at Lucy like he was seeing an angel.

Aries made a woolen dress with long sleeves and a matching pair of boots. Lucy seemed warm enough and he was satisfied with that. They started their trek back to the hot springs with him carrying their captive on his shoulders and Lucy leading the way.

He would, occassionally, tell her the right direction and by nightfall, they arrived at the onsen.

The owner called the town's sherriff and an hour later, Lucy was given her reward. They stayed the night at the onsen in their shared room.

"Loke," Lucy whispered.

"Yes, Princess?" he was facing away from her.

"Thank you, again, for today," she snuggled closer to his back.

Loke turned over and pulled her to his chest, "I'll always protect you, Princess, I swear on my eternal life" he kissed the top of her head and he felt her squeeze herself closer to his chest.

A few moments later, her breathing evened out and Loke smiled.

"I love you, Lucy, good night..."

* * *

Hopefully, I can update faster this time. But don't hold your breath guys, I'm working myself to death. Hahaha!


End file.
